


The Feeling's Mutual

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, that's not a bad look on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling's Mutual

"You know, that's not a bad look on you."

"Fuck you, Luigi," Amber said, not looking up from her mirror and her raw reflection.

"Is this really the time? Pop's trying to give GeneCo to Marni's brat."

"What do I care which of you gets it? I'm just a disgusting whore, right? It doesn't matter."

"Hell, no, you're still hot," he draped himself over the chair and put his face next to hers. His reflection joined hers in the mirror and he didn't look away, even as his hand slid down the top of her dress and his fingers twisted her nipple.

"Dammit, Luigi, this isn't the time," she muttered, but she didn't sound like she believed it. When wasn't the time? His other hand was up under her ridiculous skirt before she made up her mind.

"You think I wouldn't fuck you like this? I fuck Pavi, don't I?" Luigi asked her. He wrapped his free arm around her and picked her up a few inches, giving him a better angle to get his fingers in her cunt.

She moaned in answer and reached for his fly, answering him. Both of them were well-practiced; two of his fingers, then three slid into her cunt as his thumb rubbed her clit. He couldn't tell if she was moaning or crying. Maybe it was both; he couldn't say he really gave a fuck. She shuddered and he dropped her against the chair.

"That cleared my head, brother. Thanks," Amber said, her delicate hands wrapped around his cock as she finished jerking him off. "Daddy's not the only one who can put on a show, though. Wipe yourself off and hand me my face. This is how we're going to fix this..."  



End file.
